


The Lottery

by Verryck



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gangbang, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Sixsome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verryck/pseuds/Verryck
Summary: Queen Elsa is shocked when she discovers that her sister, the Princess Anna, has a unique way of motivating the guards, but she finds herself more and more intrigued. Anna brings her into the fold, and helps the Queen explore her newfound sexuality.





	1. The Proposal

‘You’ve been doing  _ what?!’ _

Elsa was aghast at what her sister, Anna, the royal princess, had just told her. They were sitting in Elsa’s chambers on her bed, and Elsa had just confronted her about the box she had found in Anna’s room, filled with about fifty or sixty little slips of paper, each one bearing a name. ‘Did I hear you correctly?’

Anna nodded, unfazed at Elsa’s interrogation. ‘Yep. Please don’t be angry, Elsa, I-’

‘I can’t believe this! My own sister, the  _ princess,  _ taking men into her room and-’

‘It’s not as bad as you make it sound,’ Anna defended. ‘I’m merely...bolstering the guards’ morale.’ Elsa rolled her eyes, with a big sigh.

‘By having  _ sex  _ with them?’

‘Well, yes.’ Elsa scoffed in disgust. ‘I can’t believe this!’ she repeated again. ‘Do you realize how much trouble you could get us into?’

‘Oh, please! From whom? Mother and Father are no longer with us, I  _ am  _ the Princess, my only superior is  _ you,  _ so who exactly is going to get us into trouble?’

Elsa faltered. ‘Well...our allies, they won’t approve-’

‘That’s none of their business, frankly. What could they do? They’re not going to threaten their alliance due to my…’

‘Proclivities?’ Elsa offered. Anna smirked.

‘Well, yes.’ Elsa sighed at her sister, beginning to cool off. ‘Well, I can’t say I approve, but I suppose I can’t really stop it. At least tell me you’re taking precautions?’

‘Of course. I found a merchant who specialises in special herbs to stop anything happening. I make a tea out of them, every morning and night.’

‘Good lord, Anna, you do this  _ every night?’  _ Anna blushed a little. ‘Well...what can I say? It’s so much fun, I can’t get enough.’

Elsa, ignoring the feelings growing between her legs, pressed on with her questions. ‘So, what’s with the box, and the names?’ Anna giggled. ‘That’s how I choose. As much as I’d love to get fucked by every guard in Arendelle, I can’t. So I hold a lottery. Every morning, they all submit their names into the big ceremonial goblet in the Hall. I figured there wasn’t much chance of them being found; it’s never used, after all. Every afternoon, I take three names out of the goblet, then dispose of the rest. Those three names are the ones who’ll get to fuck me that night.’

Elsa gasped. She was incredibly turned on at Anna’s confession, but still she tried to keep up her shocked facade. ‘ _ Three  _ men?  _ Every  _ night? Don’t you get...well, worn out?’

Anna grinned. ‘Oh, wonderfully so.’ She winked at her sister, sending a pleasant shiver down her spine. Elsa hated to admit to herself, but she was imagining all the debauchery that her sister got up to, and found herself wishing she could experience it, too.

‘Anyway,’ Anna continued, ‘those three names I take every night I keep in my box. And I do it all again the next day, and the next. I give myself weekends off, though. By the end of the month, I have sixty names in my box.’ By now, Elsa knew where Anna was heading. She could barely believe her ears as the petite redhead described her previous sixty-one-member gangbang, but by the time she had finished, she felt a growing wetness between her legs.

‘Oh...Anna,’ she stammered. ‘I can’t believe this…’

‘You should join me,’ Anna said abruptly. Elsa froze.

‘W-what?’ Anna giggled. ‘You heard me. I’d like you to join us tonight. I know the guards would get a kick out of fucking the  _ Queen!’ _

‘Anna...I’m not sure if-’

‘Come  _ on,  _ it’ll be fun,’ Anna wheedled. ‘Just think how much fun it’d be!’ Elsa shook her head. ‘Anna, I’ve never even been with  _ one  _ man, let alone sixty! Plus, you’re my sister! We can’t do... _ that  _ in front of each other…’

‘Oh, I don’t know…’ Anna said in a sultry tone. ‘It’d be such a turn on...just think. Two sisters...side by side...fucked and fucked and fucked for hours…’

‘Anna...I…’

‘Think about it,’ the redhead said brightly, standing up. ‘I’ll swing by here on my way there. You have until then to decide, okay?’

Elsa nodded her head shakily. Anna smiled and left the room. As soon as the door snapped shut, Elsa let out a long exhale. She couldn’t believe what she had just heard. The image of her petite sister being used by Arendelle’s finest was driving her crazy. Without a moment’s hesitation, Elsa dissolved her ice dress, leaving her nude. Lying down, she brought her hand to between her legs, while grasping her breasts with the other. She imagined her fingers to be a thick cock, gradually taking her, filling her so deliciously…

Elsa came. It was one of the most intense orgasms of her life. As she writhed, instead of being fucked, she imagined her sister sliding her fingers inside, pleasuring her so delightfully. It made her orgasm so much more potent, and when Elsa finally opened her eyes, she found that a light layer of frost covered her bed.

‘Shit,’ she muttered, as she vaporized the ice from the sheets. She’d have to be careful when - no,  _ if  _ she agreed to go with Anna. She wondered how they’d begin; would Anna just push her into the deep end, or would she allow her to take smaller steps? Perhaps she could simply suck a cock for a while before anything else happened. Shivering at the thought, Elsa felt her eyelids beginning to droop. She always grew tired after a particularly powerful orgasm, and if she didn’t get up, she inevitably fell asleep. Sure enough, the naked queen began to doze off, her dreams filled with visions of what was in store for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little smut story I've been toying around with for a while, inspired by others I've read recently.


	2. The Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa takes the leap.

Elsa awoke a couple of hours later, still stretched out naked on her bed. Opening her eyes, she smiled at the feeling of the cool air caressing her slender body. Her breasts sat high on her chest, the nipples hardened. She ran her hands over the peaks, shivering as tremors of pleasure shot through her body. She loved being in the nude; she did it whenever she was alone in her room, but being the Queen, she didn’t get much of a chance for privacy. 

She looked at the clock on the mantlepiece. It had just gone half past six; Anna would be coming for her soon. Heart in her throat, Elsa stood up and walked over to her mirror. She inspected her tight body in the reflection, from her firm, perky breasts to the patch of hair between her legs.  _ The guards will certainly enjoy me,  _ she thought to herself. She was already wet at the prospect of getting fucked, and when Anna knocked on the door, she had decided what she was going to do.

“Come in,” she called, unconcerned about her state of undress. She could see the door in the reflection, and when Anna came in, her eyes opened wide.

“Elsa! You’re...naked!”

“Very observant of you, Anna,” Elsa replied, turning to face her younger sister, “but it doesn’t really matter, does it? You’re going to be seeing a lot more of me.”

Anna grinned widely. “Does that mean you’re going to come with me?” Elsa giggled. “Yes, indeed it does. But I must say, I am incredibly nervous about all of this.”

Anna rushed up and kissed her squarely on the lips, catching Elsa by surprise. “Don’t be. Trust me, sex is one of the greatest things in the world, and you’re going to get a lot of it tonight. We have thirty six of the guard joining us.”

Elsa frowned. “Thirty six? I thought there was supposed to be sixty?” 

“Well, that’s without any repeats,” Anna replied. “If every night I take a new man, then there’d be sixty. But this month, I’ve had quite a few repeat names crop up. Luck of the draw, I suppose.”

“I see,” Elsa replied. “Uh...was there any women?” She remembered that out of Arendelle’s complement of nearly three hundred guardsmen, there were a few women enlisted. “Not this time,” Anna said with a pout. “I’ve had a few, including one who was just as nervous as you. She liked eating me out, though.”

“And you...like women?”

“Love them,” Anna said with a saucy wink. “What are you going to wear tonight?” Elsa smirked. “Well, I was thinking of something like this…” An ice dress began to form on her slender body. It was snug, accentuating her curves nicely, but the feature was the bodice. It pushed her breasts up high, and with its low neckline, showed off ample cleavage. Her shoulders were bare, and the slit in the skirt rose all the way up her thigh. Elsa made sure that her entire leg was on show when she walked. When she was finished, Anna stood dumbstruck in front of her, eyes ogling her sister’s gorgeous body.

“Wow,” she said simply. “You’re going to be a hit tonight.”

“As are you,” Elsa returned. Anna was wearing an emerald green dress. It showed less cleavage, but showed off her shoulders and upper back nicely. Anna reached into a pocket in the skirt and pulled out a small flask.

“Drink this,” she instructed, handing it to Elsa. “It’s the tea that I mentioned, it’ll stop any chance of pregnancy.” Without hesitation, Elsa unscrewed the cap and drank the mixture down. It was incredibly bitter, nearly causing her to spit it out, but it was a small price to pay for the pleasure that was in store for her. Her body tingled at the prospect of being used, and the thought of seeing her sister fucked senseless stirred up deeper feelings. Elsa couldn’t wait.

“Shall we?” Elsa smiled and took Anna’s hand, and together they left the bedroom.

 

‘I’m really nervous, Anna,’ Elsa complained, holding her trembling hand out to demonstrate. ‘What do I do?’

Anna laughed. ‘Let them take the lead. Try not to resist, just let things happen as they go, okay? If you relax, there won’t be much pain.’ 

Elsa nodded, her shaky breath catching in her throat. ‘Okay. Where are we even going?’

‘To one of the guest suites,’ the Princess replied. ‘It’s the only place big enough for this many people.’ Elsa merely nodded, her mind too preoccupied to reply. She was undeniably excited, the wetness between her legs proved that, but she was also incredibly anxious. Queens were  _ not  _ supposed to fuck the guards.

They walked for a few more minutes, with Anna’s arm linked with her own. Despite her anxiety, Elsa felt incredibly sexy in her dress, and she noticed she caught a few glances from passing servants. Before long, they had reached the suite, and Elsa could hear the murmuring of voices inside. 

‘Are you ready?’ Anna asked. Elsa chuckled nervously. ‘Not really.’

‘You’ll be fine, just let it happen,’ the bubbly redhead promised. Without further warning, Anna opened the door and pushed Elsa inside before she could protest. The Queen’s jaw dropped when she saw what was inside. 

The room was full of Anna’s lucky conquests of the past month, each in various states of undress. The door closed behind her, and Anna ran towards the group, squealing happily. Elsa stared in amazement as rough hands began to strip the Princess of her dress. In seconds she was naked, and Elsa found her eyes drawn to her pert breasts.

‘Come on, Elsa!’ she called. A guard picked her up effortlessly and deposited her on the large king-size bed. Anna rolled onto her hands and knees, and the man wasted no time in entering her. The Princess moaned happily as he began to thrust, but her sounds of pleasure were cut short as she took another cock in her mouth.

The rest of the guards swarmed around Elsa, though, unlike with Anna, they seemed to be waiting for Elsa to give the go-ahead. Her stomach fluttered when she looked at the closest cock, imagining swirling her tongue around it. Finally committing herself, she dissolved her ice dress. A dozen eyes raked over her naked body, but still the guards showed her respect, allowing her to lead the way to the bed.

‘How do you wish to proceed, my Queen?’ one of them asked as Elsa sat next to her sister. Anna pulled her lips from the thick cock for a moment. ‘Just let them take you, Elsa. Trust me,’ she said with a wink, before turning back and taking the cock deep into her throat.

Taking a deep breath, Elsa shuffled further onto the bed and lay on her back. Rough hands spread her legs, and her eyes widened as her first ever cock pushed into her. Elsa screamed, though it was more of pleasure than pain. She immediately began to rock her hips in time with the guard’s thrusts, even wrapping her legs around his waist.

‘Anna!’ Elsa gasped as she was railed. ‘Th-thank you! This...this is incredible!’ Anna couldn’t reply, as her throat was still filled, but she saw the corners of her mouth move in an attempt at a smile. While Elsa’s virginity was claimed, Anna had the guard who was fucking her lie on the bed as she rode him, and, to Elsa’s astonishment, a third man was slowly working his length into her ass. 

A sea of men were crowded around the bed, and Elsa grabbed the wrist of the only man she could reach. He knelt on the bed by her head, and she grew cross-eyed as his cock loomed above him. She grasped his length, feeling its heat in her cold hands, and began to lick the tip. As her desire grew, she brought it into her mouth. She loved the feeling, and before long, she had managed to take his entire length.

‘Wow, Elsa!’ Anna exclaimed, removing her mouth from her guard. ‘You really know how to suck dick!’ Elsa tried to laugh, but the cock filled her throat so completely she could barely get any sound out. Anna began to greedily suck on any cock in reach, and Elsa watched as her sister expertly handled three men at once.

The Queen’s lust was in overdrive. She nearly came when she felt her man’s cock pulse inside her, depositing his cum deep within her, but she managed to hold on. He withdrew, leaving her feeling empty, but another man quickly took up the role. His thick length opened her up even more than before, and Elsa’s orgasm crashed through her body. As she convulsed on the bed, the man at her head came too, shooting thick ropes of cum down her throat. It began to fill her mouth, and a little even dripped out, but Elsa swallowed it down eagerly. The softening cock was pulled from her throat, and Elsa gestured for another man to approach. This time, she took a more active role in the blowjob. Instead of allowing him to thrust, she worked the head of his cock with her tongue, bobbing her head back and forth as best as she could. It didn’t take long to get what she wanted. His cock throbbed in her mouth, a feeling which she was growing to love, and it quickly filled with hot cum. She swallowed it down greedily, and moaned longingly when he pulled free of her mouth.

The gangbang continued well into the evening. Elsa’s pussy was fucked raw, though she was still begging to be fucked again and again. Anna’s ass was well-used, but Elsa still didn’t quite have the courage to do it herself. 

As the night drew on, the guards began to excuse themselves. They were worn out, and ready to return to their homes. By the time a dozen remained, Elsa must’ve cum at least ten times, and she was well on her way to her eleventh. She had taken a more active role this time, for she had the guard lie on his back while she rode his cock. This was, so far, her favourite position. She could control her thrusts, she could suck cock more easily, and she had a great view of her sister’s cum-streaked naked body, writhing on the bed next to her, as a lucky man plowed into her ass.

As the cock in her mouth began to pulse, Elsa quickly pulled away. She gave it a few pumps with her hand, and the guard exploded on her face. She squealed in delight as the hot cum dripped down her face and onto her large breasts, which were currently being squeezed and mauled by the man beneath her. She came, and even though it wasn’t as intense as her first, it was just as exquisite. Her pussy milked the thick cock inside, and the man she was riding grunted, cumming deep inside her.

The guard who had claimed Anna’s ass had similarly just finished. He withdrew, leaving Anna without a cock for the first time since the night began. A wild thought crossed Elsa’s mind, and she found herself acting on it without even a second thought. She slid herself off her own man and flung herself at her sister, kissing her hard. Her own cum-covered breasts pressed into Anna’s. Their bare bodies fit together perfectly, and Elsa’s heart leapt in elation when Anna kissed her back. The Queen gripped her sister’s breasts, feeling their soft weight in her hands. They kept making out, even when another guard thrust himself inside Elsa’s dripping pussy. The young monarch moaned as he plowed into her. It felt like this was the biggest cock she’d taken thus far, and it didn’t take long at all for yet another orgasm to crash through her body. 

He pulled out, and Elsa rolled herself onto her back, pulling Anna on top. Still kissing, she brought her fingers down to between her sister’s legs and pushed them inside.

‘God, Elsa! Yes!’ Anna began to moan as Elsa’s thumb teased her clit. The swarm of men merely watched, some stroking their cocks, as the royal sisters made love. One man took the opportunity to fill Anna’s ass. She came hard as he did, covering Elsa’s hand with her juices.

‘God, Elsa…’ Anna breathed. Her ass was still filled, the guard pumping away into her tight hole. ‘Where...what gave you that idea…?’

‘Nothing,’ Elsa murmured, kissing her sister. ‘I just felt like fucking you, too…’

Anna grinned lasciviously. ‘Well, allow me to return the favour…’ She began to move down Elsa’s body, planting little kisses as she went. The guard pulled out of her tight body, but as soon as Anna reached her destination between Elsa’s legs, he pushed back in. Anna moaned, but she wasn’t distracted from her task. She gave Elsa’s clit a tentative lick.

The Queen moaned happily. She loved being fucked, but there was something about her sister’s tongue that drove her wild. A nearby guard offered himself up, and she took his cock into her mouth. She could barely concentrate on swirling her tongue around the thick length as Anna’s own tongue drove shivers of pleasure through her body. Being fucked was wonderful, but it was merely physical. Anna’s loving was so much more than that. The Princess’ hands groped Elsa’s breasts, and when they tweaked her nipples, Elsa came hard. She squeezed Anna’s head with her thighs as the orgasm ripped through her, and at the same time, her mouth was filled with hot cum. The guard moved away and collapsed into the nearby wingback armchair. Anna’s tongue continued to flit over Elsa’s clit, drawing out every last bit of pleasure left in her. 

Once Elsa stopped shaking, and released Anna from the clutches of her thighs, the Princess crawled up Elsa’s body and lay on top of her. They kissed tenderly, their tongues teasing delightfully. Elsa’s legs were spread wide, and a nearby guard entered her. Her pussy was well used by this point, but a thick cock inside her was always welcome. He was gentle, unlike most of the others that night he took his time. Elsa was thankful for his consideration; as much as she loved a hard fuck, her raw pussy may not be able to take it.

He came in short order and withdrew. Elsa missed the fullness, but Anna’s tender body upon her own more than made up for it. Another guard came up, but this one decided to take Anna, instead. 

The evening continued for some time more as the sisters were fucked and enjoyed. The energy in the room was dwindling; Elsa and Anna were content to remain in each other’s arms, tenderly kissing as they were fucked, though Elsa occasionally broke off to take a thick cock in her mouth. One by one the guards dressed themselves and left, staggering out the door, drained. Soon, only four men remained, and for one of the final acts of the evening, Elsa and Anna got on their hands and knees beside each other, and allowed their partners to spitroast them. The cock in Elsa’s mouth was on the smaller side, so she had no trouble taking his full length, but Anna’s was at least twice the size. She resorted to focusing her efforts on the head as the two sisters were fucked one last time.

It didn’t take long for the four men to finish. Elsa’s guards finished simultaneously, filling her pussy and her mouth at the same time. She giggled in delight as they pulled out, and she gave the guard’s cock a little kiss before they left. Anna’s men took a little longer, but they finished in short order. It was clear that the evening was done, the men were exhausted, as were the sisters. 

The four men dressed slowly, panting for breath, and left, leaving Elsa and Anna alone. Anna rolled on top of Elsa and kissed her deeply. 

‘Well?’ she demanded, ‘are you glad I got you into this?’

‘ _ So  _ glad,’ Elsa laughed. ‘That was absolutely incredible!’ Anna kissed her again. ‘Well, would you like to join me tomorrow? The new rounds for the lottery start then!’

‘I’d love to!’ Elsa enthused. ‘How many would it be? Three?’

‘I’m going to make it four,’ Anna replied, caressing Elsa’s breast. ‘If you’re going to join, we need the extra cock!’ Elsa laughed, and the two women kissed some more. 

‘I have an idea,’ Elsa said, breaking off the kiss. ‘If you don’t like it, that’s okay.’ 

‘What is it?’

‘I loved the whole... _ free use  _ aspect of tonight. I loved how I could lay there and let anyone fuck me. Instead of drawing the names of men to fuck every night, and only having a gangbang once a month...why don’t we have one  _ once a week?’ _

Anna’s eyes glinted. ‘Once a  _ week? _ I like where you’re going with this, but I don’t think even  _ I  _ could keep up with that.’

‘We’ll keep the lottery,’ Elsa continued, ‘but we’ll only draw as many names as we like each week. Let’s say...every Sunday. The guards can enter their names, and we invite them here once a week and have our fun. During the week, however, I want to spend some more time with you…’

Anna grinned and kissed Elsa’s breast. ‘I like the sound of this. Maybe...maybe we can be nude all the time, too? The castle’s certainly warm enough, and it’s not like just  _ anyone  _ is allowed in.’

Elsa’s stomach fluttered, growing excited at the prospect of spending her days naked with her sister, and making love long into the night. ‘If either of us want to get fucked, I’m sure we’ll have no trouble finding someone willing!’

‘Ah, Elsa, my love,’ Anna purred. ‘You have the most wonderful ideas!’ The two sisters snuggled together on the extra large bed, their minds filled with visions of what the coming day would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked this chapter. I'm not the best at writing smut, alas.  
> Suggestions welcome for Chapter 3


	3. Double Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa kicks it up a notch.

It was Wednesday morning; a few days after Elsa’s initiation into the wonderful world of sex, and she and Anna had woken early for the occasion. They had spent the night in Elsa’s room, and spent the first hour merely tending to each other’s needs. Elsa brought Anna to orgasm with her velvet tongue, and Anna took great delight in causing Elsa to squirm with her delightfully long fingers. After their moans had filled the castle’s corridors, Elsa strode naked into the hallway outside her bedroom, and invited the three closest guards inside. In seconds, they had stripped naked, and Elsa had taken her favourite position on the bed.

She was kneeling on the mattress, hungrily swallowing a thick, hard length, while the second guard plowed her from behind relentlessly. She came immediately when he filled her, driving him wild. 

Over by the dresser, Anna had bent over its mahogany surface and had taken the third guard into her ass. Elsa watched closely, her throat filled with cock, as the man thrust deep into her sister’s tight behind. During the events of the past few days, Anna had introduced Elsa to the pleasures of anal, by introducing a few fingers into her ass as they made love. The Queen desperately wanted to be fucked like Anna, so that morning she instructed her sister to add an extra finger. She was confident, yet incredibly nervous, that she could take a cock. 

‘Fuck her other hole!’ Anna commanded to the guard balls-deep inside Elsa, as if she was reading her mind. Elsa withdrew the cock from her throat and turned her head to look him in the eye. She nodded.

Elsa turned back to the man before her, but for now she didn’t return to the sloppy blowjob she was so enjoying giving. Instead, she stroked his length, her hand gliding smoothly over the slippery skin. She gave the head a little lick, and smiled as the man’s knees trembled slightly. 

The Queen grunted as she felt the second guard’s cock press against her ass. Anna had prepared her earlier this morning, even using some special lubricant that she had thoughtfully brought along. Perhaps the man had discreetly used some, or he was slick enough from Elsa’s wetness, but the head of his cock slipped inside her ass with minimal trouble. 

Elsa groaned, a mixture of pleasure and pain shooting through her. He pushed forwards slowly, taking care as his cock slipped in inch by inch, and before long he was buried to the hilt in her ass. Elsa, satisfied that the experience was not going to pain her, returned the cock in her hands to her throat. 

The guard behind her began to withdraw, until he was nearly all the way out, then thrust back in, a little harder. Elsa groaned around the thick cock, and he repeated it again. Soon, he had built up a rhythm, and the beautiful queen felt her own orgasm approaching. A rough hand grabbed her braid and pulled. The thrusts grew and grew, and soon Elsa was being railed almost as hard as Anna. 

She exploded. Her orgasm crashed through her body, and Elsa came undone on the bed. Her whole body shook, her muffled screams filling the room. The cock in her throat began to pulse, and a second later he erupted, filling her throat with hot cum.

Panting, she withdrew, and collapsed on the bed. Her ass was suddenly empty, and she found that she missed the fullness inside her.

‘That was incredible, Elsa,’ Anna giggled appreciatively. She placed a hand against her own guard’s chest, signalling him to stop, and he withdrew from her behind. ‘I have another idea, though. Can you move?’

‘Oh, I think so,’ Elsa laughed. With a grunt, she pushed herself up and knelt on the mattress. 

‘Okay, fantastic,’ Anna said. ‘You-’ she said to the man who had just climaxed in the Queen’s throat, ‘-since you’re still  _ somehow  _ hard, you lie down on the bed. Elsa, you ride him.’

The guard laughed, and Elsa’s insides fluttered happily at the thought of being filled again. He lay down, his erect penis pointing straight up, and Elsa wasted no time in mounting him. His length filled her perfectly, and she moaned as she sank down to the hilt.

‘Don’t move just yet,’ Anna said. Elsa pouted, anxious to fuck again. ‘You-’ Anna continued, now speaking to the man who was moments before buried in Elsa’s ass, ‘-you take up position behind her. I think you know what to do.’

‘Anna, what are you-oohhhhhhhh!’ Elsa moaned loudly as the second guard’s cock filled her ass. This was the first time she had ever been double penetrated, and she couldn’t believe that she had waited so long. The fullness was almost too much to bear. The man she rode bucked his hips, driving his thick cock deep inside, while the man behind grabbed her hips, pushing deeper and deeper into her ass.

Anna grinned, just as Elsa came once again, just as powerfully as before. Her eyes clenched shut as her whole body shook in ecstasy. Her breasts bounced wildly on her chest, and when she felt a pair of hands grasp them, she opened her eyes again.

Anna was directly in front of her, straddling Elsa’s man’s face. The lucky guard began to eat the Princess out eagerly, while driving his thick cock deep inside his Queen. Anna took Elsa’s face in her hands and kissed her deeply, her tongue intertwining with Elsa’s own. The third guard knelt upon the bed behind Anna and claimed her ass again, and Elsa felt her sister gasp.

The royal sisters continued to be fucked mercilessly for the next twenty minutes. Elsa was surprised that her guard could go for so long, since he had recently cum in her throat. 

‘Oh...Anna!’ Elsa gasped, breaking their kiss. Anna’s tits bounced enticingly, prompting Elsa to grab them and squeeze. ‘Th...thank you! For everything…’

‘It is my pleasure, dear sister,’ Anna said with a groan. Her guard was plowing her ass relentlessly, and a few seconds later she began to quiver and moan. As she orgasmed, she wrapped her arms around Elsa and gave her a deep kiss.

‘Make my sister come,’ Anna instructed breathlessly, slipping the cock from her ass and dismounting the guard’s face. Spurred on by their words, Elsa’s two men picked up their pace, and quite literally began to fuck her senseless. 

The third man, who had moments before been deep within the Princess’ ass, was kneeling on the bed as Anna gently cleaned his cock with a damp cloth. Elsa had not noticed Anna leave the bed to retrieve the item, for she was so lost in her own pleasure she could barely keep her eyes open. Her tits bounced wildly, and the guard she was riding grasped them both in his rough hands, squeezing hard. 

Anna finished with her guard, and before Elsa could think twice she felt him push his thick cock into her mouth. She didn’t take it all in her throat, but instead focused on swirling her tongue around the head. She found that she could make men finish faster that way.

The man behind her grunted loudly, and she felt his cock spasm in her ass, filling it with hot cum. His finish was followed quickly by the man’s beneath her, and she reached her own climax with him, relishing the feeling of his cock spurting inside her. She kept their softening cocks inside her as she serviced the man before her, flicking her tongue around the head. His cock began to throb, and she quickly withdrew, and began to stroke it with her hands. He came, and his seed landed directly on her face. She squealed in delight as some landed in her mouth, but the majority of it dripped down onto her large breasts. He collapsed on the bed, and the man behind her withdrew from her ass, leaving her feeling empty. She dismounted, panting heavily, and flopped down on her back.

‘Fuck me, Elsa,’ Anna giggled, ‘that was incredible.’

‘It...it felt incredible,’ Elsa panted. Anna gently wiped the cum from her face and chest with the cloth, while the three men staggered to the corner of the room to dress. ‘Come...come here,’ she said weakly. Anna crawled over and lay atop Elsa, her breasts pressing into her own delightfully. They kissed tenderly.

‘Thank you, boys,’ Elsa said sultrily, as the men were taking their leave. ‘You were all wonderful.’

Each man bowed respectfully as they left the room, and soon Elsa and Anna were left alone. 

‘I can’t wait for Sunday night,’ Anna said enthusiastically. Elsa smiled and kissed her nose. ‘Do you know how many names are in the pool so far?’

‘Quite a lot,’ Anna replied, pinching Elsa’s nipple. 

‘Mmm, wonderful,’ Elsa cooed. ‘You know what I think we should do? We should go to  _ your  _ room.’

Anna frowned. ‘Why?’

‘So we can fuck whoever we bump into along the way, of course!’ As soon as Elsa spoke, Anna grinned wildly and leapt off her sister, bouncing to the door. Her firm breasts sat high on her chest, drawing Elsa’s eye.

‘All that lovely cock in the castle and you still stare at my tits,’ Anna laughed. She opened the door, and Elsa exited into the corridor. It was deserted, but Anna’s bedroom was a fair distance away, and they were confident they’d find someone to share.

‘You always stare at mine, too,’ Elsa said, bouncing on her feet as Anna closed the door. Anna took Elsa’s hand, and together the two sisters strode off in the direction of the Princess’ chambers, as naked as the day they were born.

As soon as they rounded the first corner, they encountered two guards, flanking the hallway. They snapped to attention, but their eyes were glued to the monarchs’ gorgeous bodies.

‘You,’ Elsa said commandingly, pointing to the guard on the right. ‘Lie down.’ He complied, leaning his halberd against the wall before doing so. Anna gave Elsa a smack on the ass before going over to the other guard.

Elsa straddled his thighs, and hurriedly unlaced his breeches. His cock was already hard, and though it was not as large as the other men she’d already fucked, it was more than adequate. Without wasting another second, she shuffled up and sank herself down upon him. They both groaned in unison, and Elsa began to rock and buck her hips furiously, her hands pressed to his chest for leverage. 

To her left, Anna had also freed her guard’s cock, and had taken it deep into her throat. She was kneeling before him, and the guard was leaning on his halberd for support, his knees weakening under Anna’s expert ministrations.

The cock inside Elsa was hitting just the right spot, grazing over her g-spot with every thrust, and soon Elsa’s orgasm was upon her. She shuddered and squirmed, letting out a loud moan as her climax crashed through her. As her pussy contracted around the cock inside her, he came, unleashing his load deep inside. As his cock softened inside, she slipped herself off. She bent over and licked him clean, causing him to shudder slightly as her tongue circled the head.

‘You were wonderful,’ Elsa cooed, giving his cock a kiss. She stood up, leaving him panting on the floor and turned to Anna, who was in the process of finishing her own guard with her mouth.

‘Delicious as always,’ Anna smirked, placing the guard’s softening cock back into his breeches and lacing them back up.

‘Th-thank you, Princess,’ he panted. ‘My Queen.’

‘You’re welcome, boys,’ Elsa replied, winking at her guard, who had picked himself up off the floor. ‘Remember, whenever we’re out in the corridors nude, we’re available for you…’

The guard nodded shakily, speechless. Elsa giggled lightly, and took Anna’s hand. As they walked away, the two men straightened up and resumed their watch, though Elsa could hear them quietly talking about their experience.

‘I love how you’re offering yourself,’ Anna purred as they approached her bedroom. ‘Such a perfect little slut.’

‘I’m your slut,’ Elsa replied, opening the door and pushing Anna inside. ‘And, if I’m not mistaken, you haven’t come yet.’ Giggling, the sisters rushed to the bed. Anna flopped down on her back and Elsa dove into her pussy, making a beeline for her clit. Anna squirmed and moaned; she was so worked up it didn’t take long for her to scream Elsa’s name in exquisite agony, pinning Elsa’s head between her thighs. Elsa’s face was soaked with Anna’s juices by the time she let her go, and when she crawled up Anna’s body for a kiss, the Princess relished the taste of herself on Elsa’s tongue.

‘What a wonderful start to the day,’ she cooed. ‘I’m completely beat, though.’

‘Me too,’ Elsa replied, snuggling on top of Anna. ‘How about we take a short nap, and maybe later we can get fucked again?’

‘Mmm, my little slut, you  _ do  _ love getting fucked, don’t you?’ 

Elsa laughed. ‘Well, what’s not to love? A nice, thick cock filling your throat, then slipping oh so delightfully inside, thrusting harder and harder until you just  _ explode…’ _

‘You certainly paint a picture,’ Anna giggled. ‘As much as I love it, there’s something about making love to you that’s just...wonderful.’

‘I feel the exact same way,’ Elsa purred. She gave Anna one last kiss before closing her eyes, the morning’s events already having taken their toll, and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly shorter chapter this time. I also added chapter names!  
> Tell me what you think; I hope you all enjoy. It shall continue!


End file.
